Franceour
Skills Francoeur is a giant flea and thus has all the natural abilities of him, but fit for his size. Normal fleas can jump 12000 to 2200 times their body length and the same applies for Franc. He can jump at least 75 meters forward and 40 meters straight up, making it easy for him to get around on foot. Also being a invertebrate, he has a hard exoskeleton that serves as protection to most forms of attack, including bullets. Having four arms is helpful for multitasking and having the strength to lift 500lbs makes any job easier. He has keen vision, sense of smell, and sharp hearing despite the seeming lack of features. Despite being a giant flea, Francoeur is also a very talented musician. He can sing, dance, and even play the guitar. That being said, it is also bad that he is a giant flea. Most of the time when people first see him they think his a monster and either run away or try to kill him.He also doesn't really have the ability to speak, giving a series of chirps instead, and sometimes acts on instinct when frightened. His exoskeleton might look impenetrable, but a well placed blade or arrow between the plates would wound him. He also doesn't have much covering his neck so that is a vulnerable place. Blunt weapons might not penetrate but he would be able to feel every blow if you hit hard enough. Anything more than a handgun can penetrate his armor in terms of bullets, but they are still not as affective as a sword. Being a flea also means he can't swim and he isn't too much fond of water in the first place. Though he thinks it as normal, he needs to feed on blood at least 3 times a week along with raw meat and other food in order to survive. Personality A good word to describe Francoeur would have to be innocent. He is much like a small child in most of the things he does, but that does get him into trouble. He's curious like a kitten, getting into things he shouldn't sometimes, and even acts like a cat from time to time. He is eager to explore and be with friends, especially when when the two are mixed. However, he is rather shy and cautious around new people, being wary since most of the time people are afraid of him or they try to hunt him down. Once the wariness subsides, Franc is a really nice and friendly guy, willing to make friends with anyone despite their looks. However, being so friendly does get him in the wrong crowd or with the wrong people, so he still needs to taught how to choose friends wisely. There is however a more primal side to Francoeur, the side that most people in his world think he is. He's a flea and thus he needs blood to survive. Since he's bigger, his mind has sort of rewired itself to be a predator, much like a big cat. The switch is usually flipped when he feels too threatened or if he's gone without food for a few days and smells raw meat or fresh blood. He could quiet easily kill someone when he's like this and when he's in this mode, he isn't the cute innocent flea everyone loves. It is hard for him to snap out of it, others are able to talk him out of it with some difficultly, and he's usually ashamed of what he's done afterwards. Appearance Franc stands at staggering 8ft in height, but he sometimes brings himself to a comfortable crouched position which brings him to around 6ft. He has a hard platted exoskeleton covering most of his body, making him a dark blue color in appearance. He has some lighter blue parts on his face and running down his front. Long thick bristles cover his back and the sides of his four arms and legs, giving himself the flea look. His big round eyes have reddish-yellow 'whites' and he has dark brown pupils. Relationships History Starting out life as a normal flea, Francoeur had lived a of his short life on the monkey named Charles. Basically everything was normal as normal can get for a flea until one night when Raoul and Emile came into the Professor's lab one night and Raoul started to mess with some of the bottles. Despite both Emile's and Charles' warnings, he started to play around with them and it wasn't long until he accidentally dropped two bottles, which managed to break on top of Francoeur when he was jumping to a other place on Charles. He began to suddenly to grow and before he knew it, he was 8ft in height. He looked at himself, confused by what just happened, and then heard screaming from Emile, which spooked him and made him jump out of the glass green house that was the Professor's lab. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop for most of the night, sometimes running into people and then being scared off by them either attacking him or screaming, until he found himself at the Rare Bird, a club in Paris. Shortly after arriving, he was found Lucille and though she was afraid at first, she saw that he wasn't the monster the news had been talking about. She took him in her dressing room and started to try to find a way that she could hide him from the law and finally decided on a disguise would do the trick. It didn't take too long before he was wearing a sharp white suit with matching hat and mask, making him as humanly as possible. While Lucille was getting ready for the upcoming show, Francoeur discovered the guitar and immediately fell in love with the instrument, quickly finding out how it worked. Lucille's aunt had told her that she had someone up front that wanted to talk to her and she told that she would in a few moments. She then turned toward Franc and told him to be quiet and stay put while she was away and he did for a short time. However, she didn't know that was going to be the last time she saw him before he got pulled into Pandora. Pandora History